The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing computer systems and more particularly to a system and method of managing manufacturing inventory using reusable containers.
Manufacturing inventory is the inventory available to a manufacturing facility to be used in manufacturing products. Reducing the volume of manufacturing inventory has a number of advantages including reducing operating costs and reducing space requirements for storing manufacturing inventory prior to use. However, reducing manufacturing inventory invites a number of significant problems. Because less manufacturing inventory is on hand there is less time to correct inventory problems. Delays in receiving additional manufacturing inventory can disrupt manufacturing as the available manufacturing inventory is used and not replaced. Accordingly, in order for a manufacturing facility operating with limited manufacturing inventory to be effective, it is critical for the manufacturing inventory to be reliably and predictably replenished for the manufacturing facility to operate efficiently.
In the manufacture of computers, the manufacturing inventory includes components such as motherboards, processors, hard drives, video cards, sound cards, and DVD or CD-ROMs. These components are often purchased from different suppliers and supply facilities. Accordingly, each supplier or supply facility may establish different packaging and shipping procedures to protect the components from damage during shipping. Unfortunately, this may lead to difficulties and inefficiencies when allocating space for these packages in warehouses and manufacturing areas. Also, time and resources are consumed in properly discarding the packaging.
In addition to the potential for components to be physically damaged during shipment, components may be damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD). One conventional method of protecting components against ESD includes packaging components using cardboard boxes and Electron Magnetic Interference (EMI) or electrostatic discharge (ESD) metallic plastic bags. However, this creates a significant amount of waste and takes additional time both to package the components within the bags and to remove the components from the bags and to recycle or discard the bags, adding cost to a manufacturing operation.
Efforts have also been directed at using reusable packaging to avoid such waste, however, the logistics of how reusable packages are moved through a supply chain are complex. In addition, the opening of containers inside of a manufacturing facility may provide opportunities for damage of the container contents due to electrostatic discharge. Returning reusable containers may introduce additional costs to a manufacturing operation, taking significant time and resources to return the reusable container back to a supplier.
Therefore a need has arisen for a system and method for managing manufacturing inventory that facilitates the efficient and uniform removal of contents from a reusable container.
A further need has arisen for a system and method for managing manufacturing inventory that facilitates the return of a reusable container after it has been emptied of its contents.
A further need has arisen for a system and method for transporting and handling manufacturing inventory using reusable containers that protects the manufacturing inventory from electrostatic discharge without the use of ESD bags.
A further need has arisen for containers having standard dimensions and features along with a method to distinguish and properly distribute the standard containers according to the different dividers contained within the containers without having to open the containers.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method are described for managing manufacturing inventory that reduces the problems associated with prior systems and methods for managing manufacturing inventory.
The present disclosure includes an inventory management system using multiple reusable containers. The reusable containers are box structures having four sides, a bottom, a divider and a lid. Each reusable container also includes at least two identifiers. The first identifier indicates an associated materials storage facility; the second identifier indicates an associated supplier. In one particular embodiment, the reusable container includes a third identifier that indicates an associated divider type. More particularly, the first identifier, the second identifier, and the third identifier facilitate a two stage return process after a reusable container has been emptied of its contents. First, the reusable container is sorted according to the first identifier and returned to the materials storage facility. Second the reusable container is sorted according to the second and third identifiers and returned to its associated supply facility.
Further, the reusable container may be formed from a conductive or static dissipative material to protect its contents from electrostatic discharge. The reusable container may also include a removable divider for separating components stored within the reusable container constructed of a conductive or static dissipative material. The reusable container may also include a removable shield for protecting the components from electrostatic discharge while the container is open inside of a manufacturing facility.
The present disclosure also includes a method for managing reusable containers. The method includes sorting a reusable container according to a first identifier associated with a materials storage facility and returning the sorted reusable container to the materials storage facility. After transport to the materials storage facility, the reusable container is sorted according to a second identifier that identifies a supply facility. The reusable container may then be sorted according to a third identifier that identifies an associated divider enclosed in the container. After this sorting step, reusable container is returned to the supply facility to be refilled.
More particularly this method may include refilling the reusable container at the supply facility, transporting the filled reusable container to the associated materials storage facility, and then providing the reusable container to a manufacturing facility in response to an inventory request. The inventory request may be a short-term inventory request for an inventory period of approximately two hours.
The present disclosure also includes a method for handling reusable containers and materials inside the manufacturing facility, which includes how to handle ESD sensitive parts that are no longer protected with ESD bags.
The present disclosure includes a number of technical advantages. One important technical advantage is providing a plurality of reusable containers. This allows for greater standardization of loading and unloading of the components within the reusable containers, as well as shipping, storing and distributing the containers themselves, leading to increased efficiency, productivity, and predictability.
Another important advantage of the present invention is providing first identifiers association with materials handling facilities and second identifiers associated with suppliers and third identifier associated with divider type. This facilitates a two-stage return process, allowing the reusable containers to be efficiently returned for refilling.
Yet another important technical advantage of the present invention is providing a conductive or static dissipative reusable container and divider. This eliminates the need for metallic plastic bags to protect the contents of the reusable packages from electrostatic discharge.